Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 1
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 1 is the first Perfect Edition book released by the Prince of Tennis franchise. Most of there content is a few covers, stickers, and extras. Notes *Each cover has a sticker that covers some people, so you need to take off the sticker to see who's behind it. Volume 1 has Sakuno, Tomoka, and some of the regulars behind the sticker. *The inside cover has more of Sakuno and Tomoka! *When you take the manga out of the box, the inside cover wraps around from front to back. *The first color page always has someone in civilian clothes. This time it's Ryoma with Karupin. Pe_s1_vs1.png|Manga Cover inside cover v1.png|Inside Cover inside cover 2 v1.png|Wrap Around Cover color page v1.png|First Color Page Extras Sono Koro no Oujisama - The Princes From That Age Side Rikkai Behind the scenes, this is another story that depicts the lives of the rivals. Sono Koro no Oujisama x Konomi Takeshi Concept Interview 1 Side Rikkai 1 Kirihara Akaya The Perfect Edition has finally started. Could we ask for your reason as to why you decided to use Kirihara Akaya from Rikkai in "Sonopuri," the extra manga of this memorable first volume? Konomi: During Seigaku's ranking matches in volume 2 of the perfect edition, Akaya's name comes up for the first time as a player from a rival school. With this in mind, I thought that this kind of flow in this time's "Sonopuri" might be natural for the readers. However, I also considered this from various viewpoints. Using a player from Shitenhouji that debuted during Nationals as the main is still too soon. On the other hand, I've already drawn Hyoutei's players in the official fanbook 40.5 and in the OVA "Fuun Shounen Atobe". That's why if I draw them again, readers might think, "Hyoutei again?". Because of this, I decided on Akaya who has shown up in the OVA but hasn't been drawn in the manga. A scramble for balls on the day before the Rikkai Entrance Ceremony!? The main story starts a few weeks before Ryoma enters Seigaku. Is this why you decided to base this time's "Sonopuri" on a story about Akaya before he entered Rikkai? Konomi: The setting was the day before the Rikkai entrance ceremmony. Akaya sees a flier about cheap tennis balls and goes to the store to buy them. There, players from outside of Rikkai appear, and I thought it'd be interesting if they got involved with Akaya. Is that why you had two players from Tokyo's Hyoutei, which is near the Kanagawa-based Rikkai, show up? Konomi: Yeah, that's where Mukahi and Oshitari come in, and they have a fight over the balls with Akaya. Mukahi tries to grab the balls first with his Moonsault, Oshitari tricks the police by calling Akaya "Yuushi-kun," and it turns into a noisy scene. In the end, Akaya throws out that line about Oshitari, but the next time he meets Mukahi and Oshitari, he's completely forgotten about this incident. However, I thought it'd be nice if rival players had unexpected developments like this in the past with each other. Akaya has been cheeky since young. By the way, "...it's Spring" is such an Akaya line. Konomi: I wanted to show with this line that when Spring comes, sometimes people that are a little strange show up too. Well, he says this line because of Sanada who was swinging a cloth in the 2nd panel. He must have never thought that he would become his sempai in the Rikkai tennis club (laughs). Initial setup He meets the Rikkai regulars!? The setup where Akaya buys balls in a hurry before the day of the entrance ceremony was the same, but Konomi-sensei also had in mind another version. In that version, Akaya runs into Sanada, Yanagi, and Jackal one after another and gets into a fight. This also would have been something to see. Initial setup Sanada shows up with his loincloth!? Konomi-sensei mentions that if Mukahi and Oshitari had not shown up in the second half, he would have had Sanada show up swinging his bamboo sword. Triple Jacket A Shocking Picture of the Heroine ♥ Sakuno-chan To try something new for volume 1 of the perfect edition, Konomi-sensei wanted to draw Sakuno no matter what. With his strong feelings, Sakuno shows up just a bit sexier than usual. The title page off shot illustration The start of the story of course features Ryoma "This is the start of Ryoma's story!" is the meaning behind this, and Ryoma's even wearing his tennis clothes. The realistic Karupin next to him is very cute too. Category:Manga Volumes Category:Perfect Edition Category:Fanbooks